Better
by Kitsune Tanaka
Summary: Fighting, angst, sadness, tears. What more could a girl ask for? Oh, right. A plot. Rating is for implied smut.


Title: Better_  
_

Note: The song is "Better" by Jason Mraz. You won't be able to find it on a CD. Have fun with that.

* * *

_It's something like I apologize  
It's something I still can't decide  
But I know it gets better  
It only gets better_

_Draco slowly rolled over in bed to look at the object of his affection. __He's so beautiful when he's peaceful. Well, _rolling his eyes to himself, _he's always beautiful, no matter what he says. _He reached over and slowly brushed the other boy's dark hair out of his face. Touching Harry triggered a memory of the night before, one that was fuzzy with sleep, but there, nonetheless. _All the screaming and bitching I did, and not a word out of him. He just sat there and listened. Something I never would have done._

_"__What do you mean that it's not a problem?" Draco asked._

_"__Well, it isn't. If you want to leave, go ahead. If you want to go screw with Blaise, go ahead. He won't mind." Harry said softly._

_"__So you want me to leave?" Draco yelled._

_"__Did I say that?" Harry said even softer._

_"__Maybe." Draco said as he sat on the floor._

___Harry stood up from his chair, and went up the stairs to go to the bedroom that they share, without bidding him as much as a goodnight._

With that thought, the dark haired boy's green eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Harry said coolly.

"Morning, love. I'm…" Draco struggled.

"Yes?"

___The look he had last night. That's the same look he has now. Damn indifference._

"Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry walked away, shaking his head.

___And I want to say that it's not always easy  
But it's simple that way  
And I want to stay and play it out  
But I still have my doubts  
So you say it gets better  
It only gets better_

___Better, maybe it's better this way  
_

___Breakfast. Just think about breakfast. _Harry thought as he walked slowly down the hall, leaving Draco behind him sitting on the bed. Why did he say that? I knew he didn't mean it last night. He just got carried away, he thought as Draco's words echoed in his mind. As he looked for sausages in the refrigerator, Draco gently padded down the stairs.

"Are you mad at me?"

Harry bumped his head on the refrigerator shelf, not hearing the blonde boy enter the room.

"No, I'm not mad. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just… Disappointed and hurt, I guess. A simple sorry won't just make it all go away, you know? Maybe you should stay here while I visit the Weasleys this weekend." Harry turned away and concentrated on the fridge again.

Draco turned on his heel, walked into the living room, and plopped on the couch.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Accio, sausages!" The pack of meat flew into his hand with more force than expected and broke, spilling blood and raw sausage on Harry's open palm. "Damn…"

Harry cooked breakfast without any further incident, and called Draco in to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Draco said through choked sobs.

___Beautiful things they never stay, oh, the same way  
They pass, oh they pass away, they always change  
Who are we is who we are  
When the act of love can get us so far  
So good I wish you would  
Think twice on me  
Cause it only gets better_

___It only gets better  
Promise me you'll always be better  
Better_

Harry went and sat beside the taller boy, pulling him close. Draco quickly pulled away, cursing Harry under his breath. Harry just stroked the back of his head, and murmured soothing words to the blonde boy. He apologized, and said that he wasn't going anywhere. Draco slowly stopped crying, asked for a hanky, and walked away to clean himself up.

"Are you ok now? I'm sorry. I was just being rash before, and I don't know what I was thinking."

Draco walked over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes love, its ok. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I saw that guy dancing with you at the club last night, and I thought you…"

"Draco."

"Would want to…"

"Draco, hush." Harry looked up at his blonde lover and put his index finger on the other boy's lips. "I love you. I would never want to do anything with anyone else. I love **you** Draco Malfoy, and that's all that matters."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

"Are you willing to show me how much?" Draco asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Harry replied as he playfully nipped Draco's nose. He then grabbed the blonde's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Oh it's going to be a good day…" Draco exclaimed as he was being hauled away.

* * *

Note: Alright. I just read it again. It's crap. I wrote it back in '05, so of course it's crap. When I wrote it, I couldn't think of a good ending, so I just threw something on there, and that's what you see. Crap. 


End file.
